A medias
by Joanne Distte
Summary: A medias con uno... A medias con otro... Bellatrix X Sirius. Bellatrix X Rodolphus PWP. Incesto. Lemon.


**Nota de autor: continuando con mi desesperación Bella-Rody, aquí vengo con este fic que se me ocurrió una mañana hace semanas ya. Me acordé de un fic cortito que leí hace tiempo, donde James y Lily estaban haciendo el amor, y mientras James pensaba en Remus. Yo haré algo por el estilo... aunque más largo (ella se limitaba a poner pensamientos cortitos, yo pondré una mini-historia). Y bueno, a ver qué os parece : )**

**Pareja: Rodolphus-Bellatrix; Sirius-Bellatrix (para variar, obviamente).**

**Rating: M. Incesto. PWP.**

**Nota: Los tres tienen la misma edad. Están en séptimo.**

**A MEDIAS**

Rodolphus le soltó la hebilla de la falda gris de tablas, internando su otra mano por debajo, enredándose en la tela y levantándosela. Acarició su muslo despacio, arrancándole un suspiro a Bellatrix, que cerró los ojos y abrió más las piernas.

El cuerpo le estaba ardiendo de deseo. Incluso le temblaba un poco. Su mente no podía pensar con claridad, y sólo sabía que necesitaba saciarse. Se dejó llevar, limitándose a sentir... esas manos que le recorrían, que ahora le desabrochaban algunos botones de la camisa para poder rozar su vientre.

_Bellatrix fijó molesta sus ojos en la Sangre Sucia y en su gordo profesor de Pociones. Había sonado la campana que finalizaba las clases, pero, para variar, Slughorn seguía alabando la genialidad de Evans en su asignatura. Cuando su mirada se entrecruzó con la de su primo, la joven hizo una mueca. Sirius se limitó a sonreír burlón, y se inclinó hacia Lily._

_-Eres la mejor en Pociones del curso, Lily. No te quites mérito -dijo el chico, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchasen tanto Slughorn como Bellatrix. Ésta puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a bullir en sus venas._

_-¡Hasta sus compañeros lo admiten, señorita Evans! -exclamó el hombre, riendo-. Y no debería despreciar la opinión de alguien como el señor Black, otro alumno de sobresaliente en todo. _

_Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, que más bien iba dirigida a Bella que a su profesor. Ella le contestó con otra desdeñosa, que se convirtió en una de falsa simpatía en cuanto Slughorn se volvió para mirarla. _

_-Lo cierto es que la familia Black goza de miembros con muchas aptitudes -añadió, señalando con la mano a Bellatrix-. Y su hermano, señor Black, tampoco se queda atrás..._

_-Claro -gruñó Sirius, empezando a recoger más rápido. El cambio que había sufrido la conversación no le gustaba lo más mínimo._

Sirius la ponía furiosa.

Se incorporó, acercándose a Rodolphus, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo oscuro de él. Lo incitó al morderse el labio. Bajó su centelleante mirada, sus manos descendieron hasta su falda y terminó de quitársela, quedándose tan solo con la ropa interior y la camisa. Él llevó su mano al cuello femenino, de piel suave, provocándole escalofríos. Y luego se acercó a besarla.

_Sirius se despidió rápido de Slughorn, y salió al pasillo, dejando a Potter y la Sangre Sucia atrás (y posiblemente se entretendrían los dos solos un buen rato). Bella echó los últimos frascos de ingredientes en la mochila de cualquier manera, y salió rápido de la clase, no queriendo perder a su primo. Justo le vio torcer una esquina, en dirección a las escaleras. Aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a su altura. Al escuchar el sonido de las pisadas de alguien, Sirius se volvió. En cuanto reconoció a Bella, soltó un bufido y volvió a mirar hacia delante._

_-¿Tanto te ha molestado que te recordaran un par de verdades? _

_-Tú tampoco parecías muy contenta. Que Lily te supere en..._

_Sintió que enrojecía por la furia, y se interpuso entre él y el hueco de la escalera._

_-Esa Sangre Sucia no puede ni lamer el suelo que piso -siseó, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada._

_-Díselo a sus notas -cortó, apartándola de su paso-. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sigue siendo mejor que tú._

_Bellatrix subió corriendo unos cuantos escalones, hasta alcanzar a su primo de nuevo. Le cogió del brazo, deteniéndole. _

_-¿No es suficiente con que seas un traidor, sino que ahora también tienes que humillarte diciendo que alguien como ella es mejor que tú? -soltó desdeñosa. _

_-¿Insinuas que no es verdad que sea mejor? -apuntó Sirius con sorna, alzando las cejas ante la mueca que hizo Bellatrix-. Me halagas, pero soy realista... Lily es un genio en Pociones. _

_-Una Sangre Sucia nunca podrá ser mejor que un Black._

_-¿Ahora también soy un Black? -insistió Sirius, fingiendo estar sorprendido-. Hoy me estás abrumando con tus cumplidos. No sé si podré resistirlo._

_-Muérete entonces._

_-¿Eso significa que vas a seguir elogiándome?_

Bellatrix clavó sus uñas sin previo aviso en los hombros desnudos de Rodolphus, haciéndole soltar un gruñido contra sus labios. Pensar en Sirius... Le arañó la piel, dejándole líneas de marcas rojas. Él siguió besándola, ensañándose con sus labios. Ya le dolían, pero quería más.

Posó una mano en su hombro, atacando fogosa el cuello masculino. Le lamió la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo, le mordió con suavidad la piel. Él la pegó más, obligándole a notar su erección palpitante.

-Fóllame.

_-Deberías saber cuándo cerrar la boca, Sirius -le avisó Bellatrix, suavizando su voz-. Te lo advierto._

_El chico estuvo tentado de seguir riéndose de su prima, pero se puso serio al ver su mirada furiosa._

_-¿No me digas? -replicó escéptico-. ¿Pretendes que me quede callado mientras me insultas o qué? Tal vez te ha sorprendido que sepa tan bien lo que te jode. -Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos, y Sirius soltó una carcajada desdeñosa-. Ya ves, tengo más cualidades que desconoces._

_Tras unos segundos de silencio, Bellatrix curvó sus labios en una sonrisa incitante._

_-No me imagino cuáles -dijo en un susurro, dándose la vuelta y empezando a subir las escaleras. _

_-Si dejases de ser tan cerrada de mente..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Notarías que no soy tan solo "el traidor de los Black"._

_-Es que, Sirius -murmuró, dándose la vuelta y bajando los escalones que la separaban de su primo-, no me hace falta saber nada más para darme cuenta de que no escondes nada más._

_Había puesto un par de dedos bajo la barbilla de Sirius, y se la alzaba para mirarlo a los ojos. Grises, como los de ella. Furiosos. Deseando._

_Le cogió de la muñeca bruscamente, apartándola de su rostro, y tiró de ella, obligándola a ponerse a su altura._

_-¿Eso crees?_

Ayudó a Rodolphus a que le quitase la camisa. Mientras él le desabrochaba el sujetador, ella mordía, lamía y besaba su pecho. Le gustaba sentir su posesión. Lestrange era dominante. Un auténtico Slytherin.

No como Sirius, que la había dejado marchar.

_El golpe contra la pared le arrancó un gruñido. Antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Sirius pegado a ella, sus manos en sus caderas. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera; uno que la advertía. Lo que hacía estaba prohibido. Y era un error._

_Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin moverse, él casi abrazándola. Bellatrix arqueó la espalda con suavidad, incitándole, y él se inclinó a besar su cuello. Su roce la volvía loca, tan suave que ni lo sentía... pero que le hacía desear más._

_Sirius presionó con su rodilla para que separara sus piernas, poniendo la suya entre las dos largas y femeninas. Luego fue a capturar sus labios. Le apartó los mechones que le cubrían el rostro -bello y peligroso-, y mordió su labio inferior con suavidad. La lengua de Bella fue al encuentro de la suya, enredándose húmedas unos sensuales segundos en el aire._

_-¿Ves cómo se hacer otras cosas? -masculló Sirius contra su boca-. Sé hacerte perder el control..._

La misma descontrolada furia que había sentido entonces la embargó ahora. La sensación de haber sido utilizada... el saber que Sirius tenía razón. Le hacía perder la cabeza.

Rodeó con sus pierdas la cintura de Rodolphus, tensándolas. Era como una tela de araña, y no pensaba dejar escapar al Slytherin.

_Bellatrix lo empujó, apartándolo de ella de pronto. Él tropezó, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. La miraba con una sonrisa desafiante, burlona... Era lo único que veía. Estaba cegada. Lo odiaba más que nunca. _

_Aún sentía el ardor de sus besos, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Se incorporó, su cuerpo temblando... de deseo y rabia. Sus puños se apretaron, sus dedos crispados._

_-¿No quieres averiguar qué más sé hacer? -preguntó Sirius, soltando una carcajada._

La escena se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. De fondo escuchaba los gruñidos de placer de Rodolphus al penetrarla. Ya no sabía qué era lo que le importaba más.

Su cuerpo sudoroso, embriagado por el placer. Igual que momentos antes.

Había salido de allí sin decir una palabra más, y Sirius no la había seguido.

_Bellatrix entró en la Sala Común como una exhalación, cruzándola con pasos largos. Se detuvo a la entrada del hueco de la escalera de los chicos._

_-Lestrange._

_Rodolphus se giró tan solo para ver la capa ondeante de la joven desaparecer. Intercambió una mirada con su hermano, Rabastan, preguntándose qué querría ahora Bella. Alguna locura, como siempre que la veía tan... desequilibrada. La siguió hasta el cuarto de los de séptimo, y cerró la puerta tras él. _

_-Bien. ¿Para qué me has hecho subir?_

_Contempló como Bellatrix se bajaba del borde de la mesa en el que se había sentado. Sus pasos eran lentos, estudiadamente incitantes, y no le permitían apartar la mirada. Sus piernas estaban bien moldeadas, y se dejaban adivinar sus muslos bajo la falda, a medida que caminaba._

_Arqueó las cejas cuando la tuvo delante. Empezaba a sospechar lo que ella se proponía._

_Bella llevó su mano al broche plateado de su capa, soltándolo. Ésta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, pesado. Luego sonrió, lamiéndose el labio inferior._

Termino lo que he dejado a medias.

**N/A. IAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGG he sufrido como no os podéis imaginar XD Las partes de Rody me salían muy rápido, pero con la conve Sir-Bella he sudado tinta! Primero xq no sabia como cojones meter el beso, y bueno, espero k no os parezca que ha quedado demasiado con calzador. Al final el fic no ha quedado tan explicito como pensaba (nunca quedan como pensaba U.U). Mmm... Sirius es sexy (jiji, debe ser de los pocos fics dnd "domina" a Bellita en los dialogos... y Rody es mas sexy aun (aunk en este fic le utilizan un pokito. Ainnsss pero no puede ganar siempre xP y ale, tp tiene muxo mas k comentar este fic xDD es... un PWP como voldy manda, y muy corto. Dejadme rrs plzzz!**


End file.
